


I always sleep with my guns when you're gone

by orphan_account



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Revenge, but it doesn't go into detail, non/dub-con blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study on Stan Sawicki and what motivates him to join with Nucky's organization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always sleep with my guns when you're gone

He could see how girls could get flustered and self-conscious by his cheeky smile and Irish charm. He could see how Nucky thought of him as a valuable asset in spite of him screwing his wife. He could see how skilled Owen was when it came to weaponry, especially ones of an incendiary nature.

He couldn't, however, stop seeing David Clarkson screaming in the forest as he burned. He couldn't stop seeing his best friend lying in a hospital bed delirious from either the pain or the medication. He couldn't stop seeing the man who was like a brother to him, who went through training with him, who was so blinded by justice he was willing to take on all of Atlantic City – he couldn't stop seeing that man, in his coffin, being loaded into the train bound for his parents in Montana. 

Clarkson's mother wrote to him. He laughed when he saw it; he didn't know why. Perhaps, he was just surprised by her letter. She knew his name, she invited him to her home, and, worst of all, she thanked him for saving her son. He didn't save him - David was dead. Dead because of people like Owen. Dead because these criminals didn't give a damn about anyone or anything except money. 

Fine. If that's the game, so be it. He was eventually approached by Nucky's representatives since he was the only prohi left in town. He accepted the position. He was supposed to be the dumb lackey now. Okay, he can play that part. Every so often, he'd let something slip - something a little too smart for a lackey like him. Mickey picked it up but said nothing - figuring that he had some game running on the side. As did Eli. In spite of the nepotism, Eli did gain some investigative skills as a cop. Maybe Nucky had some too, but he wasn't so sure.

He was pointed in Owen's direction by an "offhanded remark" from Mickey, but who knows who really put the words in his mouth. He had to be careful though and make sure it wasn't a set up. In the meantime, he was getting cash hand over fist. He didn't know what to do with it all. He sent it to Montana with a lie: insurance. Yeah, Mrs. Clarkson, David took out some insurance that the Treasury was offering at the academy before - anyway, I'm sending it to you since there was a clerical error - well, it will take a long time to fix, you know as well as I, how bureaucratic things can get - I have to go now - goodbye, Mrs. Clarkson. He knew David's parents were struggling with their ranch. It slipped out in a quieter moment at a diner after work another lifetime ago. David was glad he was getting paid to send away the bad guys though. "The ranch will get better." Clarkson's cheerful words honestly believed it. 

It was Owen alright. The evidence was staggering and there was no denying it any longer. He did his level-best to keep things amicable with Owen. Maybe he was a little too amicable. He was invited over one night - a little after work get-together - for some drinks and a meal. Owen tried to hide behind the facade of "having a little too much to drink" when he placed his hand high on Stan's thigh. Stan was confused by this until Owen got down on his knees in front of Stan's crotch. Stan could not comprehend what was going on, but a sickening idea came through. As much as Stan hated it, if it made Owen trust him, he had to just let it happen. He gasped and Owen took it as a good sign. Stan's thoughts bounced around so he wouldn't have to think of what was going on between his legs. It was like a nightmare Stan had: the faceless monster hiding in the woods as David burned. He felt like crying but held it in, held everything in. Afterwards, Owen - with his eyes contently closed - was smiling serenely and Stan had to swallow his bile. Nothing was mentioned the next day, but Owen felt he had gained a friend in Stan. Let him think that.

Stan had been keeping tabs on Masseria. He found a routine worth exploiting and brought it up in Nucky's office. He stared right at Owen when he mentioned it. It was just going to be him and Stan - all alone. They headed to New York together. Owen made some idle conversation and Stan, all smiles, kept up with the chatter. They arrived outside the bathhouse and entered. With guns drawn, Owen followed Stan down the corridors until Stan stopped outside a room.

In a harsh whisper, Stan told him, "You go in first and I'll cover you." 

Owen nodded. He opened the swinging door and slunk in. His eyes looked over the burly guards who were busying themselves playing cards. Wide-eyed, he thought Stan must have gotten the wrong room, he could still sneak out unnoticed...

A shot fired overhead.

The guards rose and reached for their own weapons. Owen only had a moment's time to look back at Stan as the door was swinging shut.

"For Clarkson" was all Stan said before disappearing down a hall. Owen wanted to chase after him but the guards - they were now upon Owen.

Stan was in his room at the boarding house when he got the call. Nucky was trying to say something over the crying screams of his wife. Good thing he was still high off his adrenaline rush so he could sound convincingly panicked.

"I-I-I-I don't know what went wrong. We got - we got separated somehow! I don't know. I heard shots and-and-and I left."

Nucky cursed him out for being an idiot and hung up. Stan took a shower, brushed his teeth, and slept soundly for the first time in months. 

Arriving at Mickey's warehouse the next day, Stan didn't know what to expect, but, if Nucky were to kill him, at least he did what he set out to do. David Clarkson's murderer was dead and Stan could breathe easier. As soon as he entered the building, Eli handed him an envelope from Nucky.

"What's this?"

"Your usual cut," Eli said walking off.

Stan checked inside the envelope. He counted the money. Wait. He counted again then stuffed the envelope into his coat pocket. He smiled to himself and walked back to his car. 

There was an extra 600 dollars. Looks like Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson could completely pay off their mortgage now.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarkson's name was never mentioned so I named him David, but it is mentioned he is from Montana.


End file.
